AmericaXBelarus Oneshot collabs
by Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon
Summary: Just a collection of one shots I wrote with my friend, she is writing as Alfred I am Natalia


Megami: Hello!

Michiyo: Hello, or something.

Megami: Usually I have my name as Lenia, but I am using Megami cause Michi here knows me as Megami *points to Michiyo* ^w^

Michiyo: *shrugs* whatever works for you, you have tons of Alias's, one's even named Alieas actually *smiles* ^+^

Megami: *nod* that I do. Anyway this time I am not bringing you Naruto fanfiction but Hetalia fanfiction instead, broadening my horizons X3

Michiyo: Speaking of broad things, planning this story was a dreary 3 day process. Then writing it took another week. *face palm*

Megami: Buuuuut it turned out alright didn't it?

Belarus: And completely different from how you planned?

Megami: *sigh* That too...

Alfred: I liked the way it played out...

Michiyo: It's done, its sweet, that's all that matters. Besides, I know that Belarus here had a little blush when she read it. So it's a surefire hit ^+^

Belarus:...Silence, I blushed not...

Megami: You so did! Anyway, warnings and sadly disclaimer.

Michiyo: We don't own Hetalia, or any of the characters we used. So that's the disclaimer.

Megami: And warning, it will get sexual in later one shots, so that one is out of the way, we will warn you before those certain one shots but the thing is, if you don't want to read them why bother looking for rated M things? And there may be some slight OOCness. That is it...I think, is that it Michi?

Michiyo: Yeah, pretty much. So, onto reading our lovely story?

Megami: I would say so! Continue on!

Belarus: And review.

Alfred: Awesome!

* * *

><p><em>Belarus<em>

Gilbert ambushed me in the hallway. He stood right in my path, blocking me from getting anywhere.

"I have places to go." I said, one hand on my hip.

"Hear me out?" He gave me a pout, which he would be too 'awesome' to say he did later.

"Okay. You have like...two minutes, probably less. Brother will kill me if I walk into history late again." I said, tapping my foot. He launched into this explanation of a movie playing this weekend, that he wanted to go to, but couldn't go alone, and since I was his best friend I should go. That kinda thing. I rolled my eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeese Natty!" He said.

"Fine, but I am not doing it again. Why can't my brother go with you?" I said, looking at the clock, time was running out.

"Beeeecause he said he is too busy being unawesome and doing work." Gilbert grimaced. I sighed.

"Whatever. I have to go." I said, dashing past the albino and slipping into my classroom just as the bell rang, taking my seat in the back.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Arlovskya." My brother Ivan said at the front of the room. He was the history teacher here at Hetalia academy.

"You know I wouldn't miss this class for the world." I smiled politely and he turned to the board, writing something. I noticed the seat next to me was empty, Alfred wasn't sitting there. That was odd, but then again he was usually late anyway.

* * *

><p><em>America<em>

I had been rushing to class when the bell rang. Great. Now I am late for history, I thought about this. My teacher was Ivan, damn. I was going to pay for this.

Just a few minutes earlier, a little before the bell rang, Gilbert had run towards me. I stopped rummaging through my locker and turned to him. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled crookedly. I smiled back, I added a hint of awkwardness. He smirked more.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked me. I told him that I virtually had nothing planned other than to do my homework. He squirmed a little with excitement. Than he launched into this story of how he wanted to go see this movie. I said that I would finish my homework first thing and then meet him at the theater.

When the bell finally rang he ran off down the hall, towards his next class. I set off towards mine, forgetting my binder which, halfway to my history class I remembered that I forgot it and had to go back and get. This, made me late.

I walked into the classroom and Ivan glared at me. I could tell that he was deep in lecture about the battle of Iwo Jima during WWII. Because he had been pointing to the island with his lecture stick, when I walked in. He turned and whacked his stick on his desk and pointed to my seat.

"I'd like to see you after school Mr. Alfred."

"Awesome," I mouthed, earning a slightly sympathetic look from Natalia in the back of the room. She had to live with the guy, she knew how tough he could be.

"Why are you late?" she whispered in a low voice so Ivan couldn't hear her once he started lecturing. She didn't really pay attention in class because she could always get tutoring at home, niether did I. Because, well. I knew most of this stuff already, I study at home when I have nothing else to do.

"I was making plans for the weekend," I said in a low voice, smiling. I almost never made plans. She looked slightly shocked but smiled too.

"I have plans too, but I kinda got dragged into them," she said, in an unamused tone. She didn't seem too thrilled to be doing whatever it was she was doing. She was resting her chin on her hand, not bothering to cover her mouth when she whispered.

"I hope that you're not going to do anything you don't want to," I say, hoping that some pervert wasn't playing with her or anything. Than again, Gilbert wasn't exactly the most likely guy to be cast as 'the least perverted'.

"No I don't really mind, I had nothing to do anyway," she said.

I turned toward the front of the class, it was almost time for the class to end...

* * *

><p><em>Belarus<em>

I glanced once more to my left, where Alfred sat, taking in everything about him. I didn't need to know what my brother was talking about, he really didn't care if I paid attention, and he had drilled this into my head in second grade. I knew it all. So as long as I passed this class with flying colors, he didn't give a care in the world, unless I was late. That was bad for his image, as well as the one he was trying to give me.

"Miss Arlovskya." He said, suddenly in front of me. I looked up, in his trench coat he really was imposing, did the bell ring while I was daydreaming?

"Yes Mr. Bragingsky?" I said, keeping my tone official and polite, it wouldn't do to be mean to my brother.

"The bell rang, Mr. Jones has to serve detention, you're welcome to stay in here until he finishes." He said, basically telling me to stay put. Gilbert appeared in the doorway and smirked at me and Alfred, winking behind my brothers back. I sighed, they would be going off to some remote room and making love while Alfred did whatever Ivan told him to do. Great way to start a weekend.

"I'll stay. It won't be that bad, and Alfred could use some company while he scrubs down the room." I smiled. Something flashed in Ivan's eyes and he turned around, it was well known he disliked Alfred, the feeling was mutual, and Alfred hated him just as much, although the reason was unknown.

"Get to work Mr. Jones." He said in a clipped tone and left, I moved to sit in the only place he didn't need to clean, my brothers desk.

"Soo tough break." I said, smiling behind my hand, making it look like a yawn. It was also well known I had a crush on Alfred, even my brother knew, and of course didn't approve. I fixed my skirt and watched him clean, wearing only a tank top because well, this was a large room and would be hard to clean, which means getting sweaty and his jacket is too hot to ruin with sweat.

* * *

><p><em>America<em>

I was down on the floor, scrubbing it, wiping at the sweat beading on my forehead. I paused a quick look at Natalia's legs. They were so long and gorgeous. I always admired her. I tried to hide it. I knew that Ivan would never approve of us. And I never got any alone time with her to just hang out, or more.

I sighed and stood up, done with that section of the floor. I went and got the scraper to get the gum off of the desk, Natalia pointed to the top right drawer next to her on the desk. I smiled and pulled the drawer out and fetched the scraper. I sighed as I went under the table.

"Sorry that you had to be dragged into this," I said, apologizing.

"It's nothing, I would have stayed after anyways with my brother," she said, kicking her feet as she watched me work. I found myself staring at her legs as she kicked and I worked.

Once I had gotten the gum off of all the desks I decided to go back to cleaning the floor. I walked over to Natalia and grabbed the bucket and cleaning solution. I tried to pour the solution into the bucket but I ended up pouring it all over my shirt. Barely any even made it into the bucket. I was such a klutz.

"Great, now I have to work in this wet shirt," I sighed and turned to Natalia, "Do you mind if I take it off while I scrub the floors?" I asked, not sure if she would really mind or not.

She was silent for a little while before answering, "No."

I smiled at her as I took my shirt off and placed it next to her on Ivan's desk. I laughed at the thought of the cleaning supplies seeping into the wood. I walked to the back of the room, unfortunately as far away from Natalia as I could be. I frowned to myself.

I scrubbed the floors, occasionally looking over at Natalia. It was a habit, I do it during class too. I kept myself busy scrubbing the floor, all the while I was only thinking about her. How 'excited' I had gotten thinking about being here alone with her. Especially with me being half-naked. I tried to control my breathing.

I looked up at Natalia, was she blushing?

* * *

><p><em>Belarus<em>

I watched him work, blushing every time he looked at me, which was often. Mostly he only saw my legs, watching them and then practically forcing himself to look away. It made me think of him touching my legs, running his hands along them, in a gentle yet forceful way. I blushed harder and shook my head as he looked up, seeing my face. He had a slight confusion in his eyes. Dammit, my blush was visible. I busied myself with fixing my skirt, even though it was fine. He went back to the floor. As he steadily inched closer I moved my legs onto the desk, sitting cross legged, with my sweatshirt in my lap to cover myself better. He worked around the desk and then the room was finished, and it wasn't even four. Damn those muscles could work fast. He leaned next to me on the desk, glistening with sweat from his hard labor.

"So what now?" He said.

"Well Gilbert and my brother don't usually finish until 4:30, but you finished. We could do anything really, no one is here. Except maybe Ludwig, but he tutors Feliciano on Fridays. Poor Italian really needs that help, although he has quite the crush on Ludwig, so that's the real reason he's failing. I sound really gossipy right now." I babbled, nervous. When the man of your dreams (literally) was standing beside you half-naked, in an empty class room, with a flat surface beneath you, you were bound to be a little nervous.

"We could take a walk around the grounds." He suggested. I nodded, not trusting myself to talk, he walked around the desk, his stuff was on the other side of it, and managed to slip on some stray water, somehow ending up looming over me while I was almost flat on the desk. Both of us where a little flushed, red dusting our cheeks, I could see myself reflected in his glasses.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz." He looked away.

"I-it's okay." Dammit, I was stuttering, sure sign of being flustered. "Are you okay?" I asked, opening my eyes, which I hadn't known I had closed. My crush was leaning over me, half naked, and I was thinking dirty thoughts. He went to stand up and somehow slipped again, making me put my arms out to stop him from slamming on top of me, that little patch of water was quite violent.

"I don't think the floor wants me to get off you" He said, and blushed, I probably could do a good imitation of a strawberry right now myself, I could feel his chest rise with every word he spoke, and breath he took, making me think of how well I'd feel it if it was pressed against my own, which only made me blush harder. Dammit.

"M-must not." I stammered out. He gave a crooked smile.

"So now what?" I shrugged, sincerely not knowing.

* * *

><p><em>America<em>

My heart was beating a mile a minute. I had forgotten to clean up that soap that I spilt on my shirt off of the floor. And now I am stuck on top of the girl that I had been fantasizing over for a while now. I asked her what we should do, she just shrugged. I knew what I wanted to do, and I could already feel my body unconsciously move closer to hers, my hand moving closer to her leg.

The worst part is, I couldn't give in to my urges. Because I didn't know what she wanted.

I could feel her hands on my chest as I spoke, "Can I get closer?" I said, leaning closer anyways. I saw her face get more flustered, with her hands on my chest it would have been easy enough for her to push me away. I thought that I was running a marathon just as our lips were about to meet. She had closed her eyes slightly.

"Mr. Jones, please remove yourself from my sister," a malicious voice said only five feet to my right. I gulped and lean up. I felt Natalia's finger's loom on my skin before falling to her sides as she stared at her brother.

I propped myself on the desk and managed to land my feet away from the puddle on the floor. I went to offer my hand to Natalia to help her off the desk but Ivan smacked it away. I rubbed the back of my hand and watched as Ivan picked his sister up and push her towards the door, glaring back at me. Natalia looked ashamed and empathetic. I sighed and reached for my jacket, books, and shirt. Gilbert led Natalia from the doorway down the hall. He gave me a quick smile.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister," Ivan said, grabbing a pile of papers that Natalia had disarrayed when we were on the table.

"Oh hon hon, what have you been up to?" I heard Francis say from the doorway, he raised his eyebrow and looked at me. I was half-naked and in a classroom. Plus he might have just overheard Ivan scolding me for touching his sister. Than again Ivan did have two sisters. Maybe Francis was dumb enough to not figure out the most obvious one and tell Arthur.

"Nothing, I had just stayed after school to serve detention for Ivan," I said, stumbling over my words, "I took my shirt off because I spilt some cleaning solution on it," I said explaining myself as I crossed the room. Francis crossed his arms as I was walking over to him.

He smiled at Ivan, "I'll take him home from here," he said, leading me out the doorway. Most people felt uncomfortable with him, even Francis. He bent down to my level once we were out of earshot and said, "You're telling me what happened, or I'm telling Arthur," he threatened. Although I already knew that Arthur was going to find out eventually.

I sighed and walked with him out and into the car. I smiled at Arthur as he started the car, Francis said, "Bonjour Mon Cheri," before kissing him lightly on the cheek. We continued on to the house. I threw my shirt onto the other back seat. I didn't want to put it back on and take away the feeling of her hands on my bare chest.

I kept my hands at my sides the whole ride, and once we were in the house I ran straight to my room, away from Francis's teasing and Arthur's protests towards his sexual advances. Once I was in my room I made sure to lock my door, throwing my bag onto the bed. I heard it hit something. Either I miscalculated my strength and hit the wall, or I hit something else. I walked over to my bag and saw that I had hit my twin brother Matt sitting on my bed, snuggling with his stuffed polar bear. Gladly that stuffed animal broke my bag's fall, or else I might have broken one of his fragile bones.

"Good morning Alfred," he said, not even moving from under my bag. I sighed, "How was school today?" he continued rambling on like that until dinner time, by then I had removed the bag off of him and onto my own work desk. I never bothered to put my shirt on, we've seen each other naked plenty times before.

I tried to pull out my homework that I had to get done before the movies tomorrow. But I couldn't, she wouldn't get out of my head. I could almost feel her lips almost touch mine. I really wish that I had the courage to tell her how I had felt.

"Arthur is cooking tonight," Matt said, talking to himself. Or what I thought was himself, either way I ignored him and worked on my math. About twenty minutes later Matt got up and walked out of the room, "Dinner is done Alfred," he said, and left. I got off of the chair and followed him, almost gagging just at the smell of the food. What I wouldn't do for a good burger right now...

* * *

><p><em>Belarus<em>

I thought Ivan was going to explode he was so silent on the ride home. Katiya was in the front with him and Gilbert in the back with me. He kept shooting me sympathetic glances, which I ignored, I was worried about Ivan. He was most certainly going to have a 'talk' with me when we got home. Katiya abused some poor hanky, twisting the thing over and over, silence always unnerved her, especially if it was me and Ivan who were silent, top it off with Gilbert not exclaiming awesome things and there was tangible tension.

He killed the engine in front of the house. His mouth was a hard line, he was royally pissed, to the point of no return, making me flinch a little when his cold purple eyes found my icy blue ones in the rearview mirror.

"My study now." He said as we got out of the car, I looked at the mansion of my youth, as hard and cold and unforgiving as its master. Even though Katiya owned it, Ivan _owned_ it. He ran it, delegated everything about, he was the master, and right now the house was as pissed as he was.

"Okay." I was ashamed at how small my voice was, but I trekked down the hallways to the study, Katiya and Gilbert came too, all the better to shame you with my dear, I thought idly as they took a seat. Ivan would rather they be there when he put me down and guilted me into never speaking to Alfred again, although that would never happen.

"How dare you disgrace yourself like that." His voice was quiet, but it was like he was yelling with is deadly tone.

"I wasn't disgracing myself." I said, finally facing him, managing to stand my ground against those jewel-like eyes.

"Oh really? He was touching you." I had to force myself not to wipe the imaginary spit off my face, Ivan wasn't playing around.

"He accidentally slipped and fell on top of me." I made a conscious effort not to look away. Ivan's eyes hardened more, I could hear light sobs from the couch, Katiya crying of course.

"That doesn't mean you kiss him." I could feel my own tears, how could my loving (most of the time) brother think this was a betrayal, he understood love better than anyone else. Gilbert had helped that along, why was I being berated for this.

"And what if I wanted to?" A bold thing to say, but I didn't care. Ivan's eyes flashed and next thing I knew my cheek was stinging and I was on the floor. Katiya got off the couch and ran over, the familiar 'boing' of her chest making my head ache, I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Don't ever say that." He said, voice dangerous.

"I will say it." I said, getting up and standing my ground. "I wanted to kiss Alfred F Jones, I love him, and you should understand better than anyone love brother. I've spent so long being like you, give me this last moment of being like you, let me love who I choose." tears were probably spilling from my eyes, but I didn't care. I ran from the room, drowning out Katiya's voice, also full of tears and also the footsteps coming after me. It would be Gilbert of course, Katiya would stay with brother to calm him down, and she was like a mother to the both of us. Gilbert caught me when I was just outside my room.

"Let me go!" I shouted through my tears, to which he just brought me into his chest.

"No. Ivan's not angry anymore, he thinks he is a fool now." Gilbert said.

"How can you be sure? This is my brother." I said.

"And my boyfriend, he doesn't want this to be Romeo and Juliet." I tried to ignore his last words, because that is exactly what it would have been...

* * *

><p><em>America<em>

I sat down on my side of the table, I sit down at the lower end, Matt at the upper end, and Arthur and Francis sat on the right side, it was larger than the ends so they fit. It was a tight fit too, so Francis always teased Arthur, who sat closer to my end, and Francis closer to Matt's end.

I stared at the plate put out in front of me, there was chicken that was burnt, and peas that tasted and felt like rubber. On the side for dessert Arthur had some stodgy pudding, and a glass of really strong tea. I could feel my stomach turn. I know that Arthur probably only cooked because Francis still had to talk on his radio station when he got home. Great, I'll never be late to class again.

Francis coughed, he had just taken a sip of some of his aged French wine, of course he wouldn't bother to down this nasty tea, what I wouldn't do for a soda.., "So, what exactly happened in the classroom?" he asked. I sighed, maybe answering him would give me an excuse not to eat.

"Ivan made me stay after to clean his room because I was late to his class," I said, not lying. I just didn't want to tell the whole truth. My heart beat faster just thinking about what happened.

Arthur looked up from his tea, "Why were you late to class?"

"Gilbert was talking to me about going to the movies this weekend."

"Whoa, whoa. Before we talk about that, care to explain why Ivan said "Don't touch my sister?" to Arthur?" Francis said.

I blushed and I heard Matt give a small laugh, already done with his chicken and tea, I coughed to hide my blush and glared at Matt, he started shaking and I smiled a little, "No reason in particular."

"I can tell you're lying Alfred," Arthur said, sipping at his tea. Francis smirked.

"Alright, I fell on top of her when I slipped on some stray puddle on the floor. Ivan walked in and I was still on top of her, that's why," I said, blushing and looking away.

Francis face lit up, he loved sexual actions so this intrigued him, "You were _still _on top of her?" He said, giving me a mocking smile which only made me blush more.

"I kept falling on her, the puddle was right where I would have put my feet to get down," I said, stumbling through my words.

Arthur coughed, ignoring Francis expression, "So what did you do while you were on top of her?" he asked. I hoped that he would think that I was modest enough to not do anything like Francis would have to him.

"Well..," I said, stalling, "I _was_ about to kiss her when Ivan walked in."

"Kiss her?" Arthur asked, which was better than Francis array of questions asking what kind of kiss, tongue, FRENCH, peck or other, and where I would be kissing. Typical. I stood up from the table and cleared my throat.

"Yes, kiss her. I like Natalia very much," I said, Matt 'awed' at my comment. I found that acceptable enough to not glare at him.

Francis smiled and sipped at his wine, "You don't like her Alfred, you _love _her," he said. My heart beat faster, with him being the 'love advisor' there was no doubt that he could see that I loved her. Arthur didn't seem shocked either.

"Same difference," I said, deciding to change the subject, "So tomorrow I am going to be going to the movies with Gilbert okay?"

"I'd watch yourself," Arthur said, probably making reference to Gilbert's closeness to Ivan. I don't know what would happen if Ivan caught me with Gilbert too. I shivered at the thought.

"I'll make sure," I said, pushing my chair in, "Now I am off to bed, it's been a long day," I say walking away to my bedroom.

"Night Alfred," I heard Arthur say as I walked down the hall, "Wait! You didn't eat your food!" I heard him say just before I walk into my doorway and lock my door.

"If only her brother didn't hate me. Than everything might just fall into place," I say to myself as I take my shoes off and inch into my bed. Sounds like the love story of the century.

_I was riding on a horse, it was dark outside, and night had already fallen. I rode into the graveyard. No. It was more like I watched _myself_ ride into the graveyard. Like a movie. I headed to the center of the graves, a large tomb entrance was before me. I grabbed the torch and lit it, getting off of my steed and heading into the crypt._

_I pushed the heavy door open, I could see the footprints beneath me. Somebody had been here recently._

_When I entered the grave the inside was draped in cob webs and bodies lay in beds engraved into the walls and built up from the floor. They were all elder and decayed. Each of the beds that were in the middle of the floor were draped with sheets. I walked through the rooms, following the foot shaped disturbances in the dust on the floor. It lead me three rooms to the left. I lit every torch that I passed by._

_Eventually the prints stopped by another bed that was in the middle of the room. I lit the torches around the bed, noticing that the sheets were new and smelled of roses. I set down my torch in an empty holder that was near the bed. I was curious, why was this bed so new?_

_I lifted the sheet so I could see into the bed, not that I had a usual curiosity for looking at the dead. Or necrophilia for that matter. I could feel my heart stop as I recognized the face of the maiden that laid there. It was Natalia. _MY_ Natalia._

_I fell onto her and sobbed, I didn't know what to do. She was dead, dead and buried here in this cruel crypt covered in rose petals and tears. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a vile of what I knew was poison. I had gotten it from the Friar, Arthur, before I had ridden over here. I opened it and kissed Natalia before downing its contents into my mouth. Her lips were so cold, this was not how I wanted to kiss her._

_My body began to feel numb almost instantly. My heartbeat slowed and I felt myself fall to the floor next to her, holding onto her hand weakly as the life seeped out of me. But I was still watching, the movie was still going. _

_In a few moments from my death Natalia woke up, the color returning to her cheeks. I was happy that she was alive, but I was dead. She stretched, sitting up and dropping my hand. She was jumped when my hand hit the floor below. She looked down and jumped off of the bed, looming over me and sobbing. Her hand grabbed my lifeless one, she reached her other hand to my other one, brushing the knife that I had strapped to my side. Her fingers lingered there, eventually taking grasp of the object._

_She touched my cheek and whispered something, taking a hold of my knife with both hands and held it above her heart. A single tear fell down her cheek before she struck down into her chest with my knife, falling to the ground. Her head rested on my lap, her blood covering our deathbeds._

_If only our kiss, and her head resting on my lap could have been played out another way..._

* * *

><p><em>Belarus<em>

After I had cried for about twenty minutes I pushed out of Gilbert's embrace, he was my best friend but crying wasn't attractive in any light.

"You okay now?" He raised a white eyebrow, and I nodded.

"Fine." I could still hear tears in my voice. "I'm just going to go to bed." I said.

"You still gonna go the movies right?" He said before I opened my doors, inwardly sighing I nodded.

"Yes, I am. I wouldn't blow you off because I had a mental breakdown." I said, he smiled.

"Okay, I'll get you up in the morning so you can get ready and stuff, I know how long you take." He rolled his eyes and turned around.

"That was wholly uncalled for!" I shouted as he walked away and then shut myself in my room, locking it, even though if Ivan really wanted in he could use his key, I didn't bother undressing and went straight to bed.

_Ivan was throwing me a ball, to meet potential suitors I think, I really didn't care. Why would I ever want to get married? It was pointless, then someone snuck in, him and a couple other boys. Making me interested, who would have to sneak in here? This ball thing was pretty open, by invitation yes, but the invitations had gone out to a lot of people. All of a sudden the boy looked at me, my breath caught in my throat, he was handsome, even if I couldn't see his entire face. And then he approached, for some reason my heart beat faster, then again he was the first man all night to not get an icy glare from me._

"_Care to dance?" His voice was smooth, cutting through my resolve like butter, and so I took his outstretched hand._

"_I would love to." I was surprised my voice still sounded normal, I would've thought I would stutter or something equally embarrassing._

"_What's your name?" He asked, spinning me onto the floor._

"_Natalia, yours?" I said. He smiled._

"_Beautiful name, mine is Alfred. Plain I know." He said, maneuvering us through the crowd like it was nothing._

"_It's nice." I smiled, he smiled again, slightly crooked, which made me blush. We danced for a while and then the party ended and he had to leave, I hadn't noticed but he had danced us into a shaded corner, where no one could see us. His mask was off and I was caught by his handsomeness again, and those blue eyes, I could almost feel myself drowning._

"_Natalia." The familiar way he said my name, the way it rolled off his tongue made me shiver. "Can I see you're face?" My mask was still on, so I took it off, his breath seemed to catch. "Even more beautiful than your name." He leaned closer and caught my lips with his. It sent fire through me, exhilaration and I kissed back, making what I was feeling heighten. Then he pulled away._

"_Be at my balcony tonight." I whispered, he nodded. I told him where it was and he left, blending into the other people. I walked out of the corner and was faced with Katiya, smiling mischievously, which was not something you would want to see my sister do._

"_I'll tell not a soul." She giggled and ran off, making me breathe a sigh of relief and I ignored Ivan as I went to my room._

"_I'm tired." I waved him off and closed the door, he would be angered by my dismissal but I didn't care. I settled in my bed with Romeo and Juliet in my hands, waiting for my own personal Romeo._

* * *

><p><em>America<em>

I woke up in the morning, my heart was beating faster than usual. Images from the dream flashed before me. Natalia lying on the bed, me kissing her cold lips, dying, than her face as she killed herself and laid finally to rest on my lap in a pool of her blood. I caught my breath and pulled the sheets off of me.

I got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom. Hoping that a shower would cleanse me. And I was right, as the warm water ran down my muscles I relaxed, and slowly the images faded. Replaced by the warmth.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I heard a small cough, I looked to see Matt in the corner of the room. He was holding his stuffed bear and fiddling with the sheets. I sighed, sometimes I hated how he was so hard to see and I was always getting attention. Even though we were twins.

I walked out of the bathroom while Matt had a nice conversation about clean linens with his bear. Who for all we know, didn't even know who he was. I headed towards the laundry room, to find some nice clothes that I could wear. I made myself ignore the almost irresistible smell of bacon. But the thought of Francis talking to me about the whole 'Natalia' thing wasn't irresistible.

I pulled on some jeans and a tight wife-beater. I liked wearing tight clothes because it would be breezier. I went out the back door, making sure to pull on my black sweatshirt. It might get 'breezy' outside too.

The walk to the cinema was a short one, granted it would have only taken two minutes to drive there, it would only take me about twenty to walk there. And I would walk slowly, that way I could think. Besides, I would be about an hour early. Not that Gilbert would have minded.

I traced my thoughts back to Natalia. I was looking down at my feet, and I remembered how Natalia's legs swung when she was sitting on the desk. Then my thoughts went to me on top of her on the desk. How her fingers lingered on my chest. Then how I wished that I could have kissed her, but not like in my dream. I wanted it to be more romantic than a chance kiss on a desk, or a final kiss goodbye on her deathbed. I wanted it to be, well, perfect.

But I can never be perfect.

I was almost to the Cinema when I snapped back to reality. I had been thinking about romantic picnics with greasy cheeseburgers and bubbly soda... But that wouldn't do. So I thought about riding down a boat in the Seine River in Paris, with a hairy guy moving the boat, oh and he smelled too. But nothing I could come up with was perfect. Something was always wrong.

I entered the theater, there was only another half an hour until Gilbert was supposed to arrive. I fiddled around with my toes, leaning against the ticket booth. I didn't bring much money, and I didn't have enough to see another movie before he came. I just hoped that maybe if I told Gilbert about my 'thing' for Natalia he could talk to her for me. I mean I think that they are best friends.

I looked at all of the choices for movies that they had advertised on the wall. There was a romance, I could watch that, but I like action more. There was a comedy, I could watch that, I loved comedies, and there was a thriller... Not my favorite movie to watch. And then a rated R movie and a children's movie. They all seemed so good.

* * *

><p><em>Belarus<em>

Gilbert woke me up by jumping on my bed, obviously having taken my brother's key.

"Up Natty! Let's go, we have a big day ahead." I pushed him off the bed and he fell, making a satisfying thump against the floor.

"I'm coming." I practically growled, this was my preferred wake up call and Gilbert knew it.

"Good. You have like an hour to get ready, use it wisely." He said and left, closing the door. I got up and grabbed a blue flowy skirt that went to my knees and a black blouse that accentuated my chest. Then again there was nothing that could hide my chest, I wasn't quite as large as Katiya but hey, it ran in the family. I hurried to the bathroom, and took a shower, getting dressed quickly and then walking to the kitchen. Katiya was humming and making pancakes, which she almost dropped when she saw me, even though the heels I wore clicked quite loudly.

"Morning sister." She smiled, I ignored Gilbert and my brother, who were conversing in the corner and smiled back at her.

"Morning big sister."

"Breakfast?" She asked, before I spoke Gilbert sprang off Ivan's lap, gave him a quick kiss and handed me my coat.

"We actually should get going, good seat and all." He said, pulling me out of the room.

"Gilbert, why are we _really_ leaving so early." I asked once we were gone, he smirked.

"We're meeting someone there." He shrugged, I didn't ask, it didn't matter, Gilbert had other friends besides me. It took us a little bit to get there, the town was pretty small anyway, and the walk was silent, making me want to get there faster, it was never good when Gilbert was silent.

"What were you and brother talking about?" I asked as we neared the theater.

"You and Alfred." I almost froze, but stumbled instead. "It wasn't bad." He said, noting my stumble because of my heels.

"What was said?" I asked, apprehensive.

"He said it was okay." I must have stumbled again because Gilbert looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Last night..." I trailed off.

"He apologized, and he would've to your face this morning but you didn't look at him." He waved his hands as he spoke. I sighed.

"So, I can be with Alfred?" I asked, Gilbert nodded and gave this strange smile.

"Have fun." He gave me two tickets and winked and pushed me towards someone, then left.

* * *

><p><em>America<em>

I blinked several times as a very flustered Natalia standing before me. At first I thought that she was an illusion that I had created in my mind, but then she said, "H-hey Alfred."

"Hello N-Natalia," I said, rubbing the back of my head, my heart now racing, palms sweating, getting nervous. Things I never expected to feel today, I expected to feel. I don't know. Gilbert emotions?

"So I guess we're seeing a movie together today," she mumbled, handing a ticket to me. I read the title, it said 'admit one, Romeo and Juliet'. Wasn't that the most famous love story? I blushed, putting the ticket in my pocket and walking over beside Natalia and laced my arm in hers awkwardly and lead her into the theater. I kept looking ahead, afraid to be caught staring at her face. But I could swear that I felt her eyes on mine.

"Theater Eight," I said, looking at the large sign that said '8' on it above the theater.

"Theater Eight," she repeated, holding my arm tighter and handing her ticket to the guy at the door. I handed mine as well, he smile at us and let us through.

She took the lead and led us to the middle of the back row. Most of the people entering the theater were in the front. I could tell that this movie had been out for a while now, not many people were here to see it. I sat down next to Natalia and placed my hands on my lap, her's were on her lap as well.

I started talking, trying to distract myself from the urge to put my arm around her like I wanted to do, "So what happened once you got home?"

"Ivan, we talked about the whole. Classroom incident," she said. I twinged at the word incident.

"What did he do?" I asked, curious whether he would use as much malice towards his own sister that he did towards me in the classroom.

"He was mad at first, then I yelled at him..," she said, looking away.

"Why did you yell at him?" I asked, putting my hand on the armrest between us. She really didn't need a reason for yelling at him, at least not a reason that I would need to know. But I couldn't help but wonder if she yelled at him because she liked me... Or something.

"I called him a hypocrite," she said, turning to look at me, placing her hand on top of mine. She looked down, blushing, and then looked back up at me, "You know my brother loves Gilbert. It's not right for a teacher and student to do that... But he, my brother, believes that you should be able to love whoever you fall in love with..."

I don't know why, but my heart couldn't stop beating. It just kept going, that little powerhouse. I went faster and faster, until I was sure it would jump out of my chest. I smiled at the thought of my heart actually jumping out of my chest and screaming,

"I love you too Natalia," I said before realizing I was actually saying it...

* * *

><p><em>Belarus<em>

I froze slightly, did he really just say that? My heart was beating so wildly I almost didn't feel it, but I did, painfully.

"A-Alfred?" He wasn't looking at me, so I turned his face to mine, smiling slightly.

"Natalia." He said. Before either of us knew what was happening I kissed him, leaning forward (and up..) a little. He was shocked but kissed back, after a moment I pulled away.

"Don't worry, I was trying to say I love you, it was just a little hard to get out." I smiled, he smiled back. For a little bit we watched the movie, when the ballroom scene came on I squeezed his hand, gathering his attention.

"What?" He whispered.

"I had a dream like this, I was Juliet and you were Romeo. We danced all night, even though nobody else even could come close to me." I was smiling as I whispered my dream. "And then I invited you to my balcony and Gilbert woke me up before you came." I frowned remembering that part. He smiled and squeezed my hand lightly, looking back at the screen. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we were silent while we watched the rest. At the death scene Alfred flinched as Juliet killed herself, following Romeo to the grave.

"I would never let that happen." He said putting an arm around me.

"I would hope it never came to that." I said, putting my hand over his.

"I had a dream like the death scene last night, I was afraid I guess." He shrugged. I made him look at me again.

"It won't happen. Promise." I said and smiled, then stood on my tippy toes for a quick kiss and still holding his hand we walked out of the theater together.


End file.
